Many different types of cooking appliances are known. For example, an oven generally has a heated chamber that receives the food to be cooked. The source of heat can be, for example, an electric heater, a gas burner, charcoal, or wood. As well, cooking appliances can be grills using any of these sources of heat as well as smokers that use these sources and also a source of smoke, such as wood chips.
Each type of cooking appliance has unique characteristics, and a chef chooses a particular appliance for that reason. Because a homeowner or even a small restaurant is typically unable to afford several different cooking appliances, the only type of food available will be determined by the particular appliance available. Accordingly, a need exists for a cooking appliance that can easily be converted from one type of cooking appliance to another.